DN Detective
by Misaki2
Summary: Daisuke Niwa, at least 22 years, unsuccesful detective old, try to make his live in Tokio.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Though I'd like to, I don't own any of these characters mentioned in that story. They're all owned by Yukiru Sugisaki, whom I, incidentally, admire, since her drawings are sooo pretty! 

Monday. While I was walking down the street to my office, I thought about my live, and what I've reached so far…..To put it in a nutshell…..I reached nothing…

Now I am 22, I quit the High school when I was around 17…

I always knew that I wasn't a good student, but my Mom simply didn't want to  understand it, she always claimed that my grades were only so bad( That's not the word for it!) cause of my "Night job". Well, I don't know what you suggest a "night job" might be.. I didn't work in a bar, working in a bar would have been a pleasure….

No, I worked as "Dark" that mysterious and beloved (concerning the girls) thief! 

Now, you think this sounds pretty interesting? Then you're wrong!

Or how would you like it, if it is around 1 o'clock am, you have a pleasant dream, and suddenly your crazy mother  storms the room, wakes you up via a trumpet concert(I always hated it when she played trumpet, since even a pig could play better than her….)?

Well, within 2 seconds she always dropped my out of the bed, dressed me, gave me the order for the next assignment (mainly stealing stupid things, earlier owned by our family at least she claimed that) and kicked me out of the house… Well, In the darkness I ran through the city to the target, every time I was on a robbery , I wondered  if she even worried about if I might kick the bucket…..I always felt no…She was sooo terribly selfish, I couldn't stand it anymore, being Dark ev'ry night, and risking my life for just….nothing! That's what it was!

After all I pushed off from home and let dropped school.

If you believe it or not, she even didn't care a fuck! She'd never called me and she never tried to find me either… 

Probably she thought that I just took the piss out of her. But after I was gone for over a year she should have recognized that it was no joke at all.

Well, I forgot to mention something:

Riku, my High school girlfriend, she joined me! I didn't even had to convince her, she simply packed her belongings and quit of school too. But unlike me, she wrote a letter to her parents, that they should not worry about her and all that stuff you tell you parents if you leave em.

Finally, we went to Tokio and to stay above water I applied for a job as a detective.

You might think, why a detective? Well, easy to answer, since I've been a thief for around…

3 or 4 years, I knew all tricks of em.

So it shouldn't be difficult for me to catch em….well, and now I am 22, and during  5 years of being a detective I solved around………..ZERO criminal cases….Great, isn't it?

Well, unfortunately my boss doesn't think that way…I wonder, why I have not already got the sack.

As I arrived at my office, I was surprised, cause the light was already turned on.

Though my work starts at 7 am I never came before 9, cause to my mind it's simply inhuman and brutal to make somebody coming to work so early!

Now I was really confused, why the hell was the light on, in case I wasn't in my office yet? 

I decided to solve the mystery by opening the door and going in.

I had to control my hands, since they might have strangled Saga, who lounged  in my office chair. 

"Oh! The great and absolutely unsuccessful Niwa-kun, here in my mediocre Realm?"

I hated his "hideous victory grin"

"Oh, you must be daft! This is still MY office! And now move your stupid ass outta here!"

One more minute with him and I would explode….

"Oh dear! Don't make an ass of yourself! Exactly since…."

He took a look at his awful designer  watch.

"…….2 hours this is now my office"! In case you don't know it yet, you have been kicked out of this business!"

Again his "victory smile". 

Oh, I swear, if I would not have known about the consequences I would have killed him that moment! Of course I didn't want to begrudge him his triumph about me….

"So what of it!" I said as quietly as possible.

"Guess what, I wanted to give in my notice to our dear chef anyhow.

So it just fits! I wish you much luck at getting mouldy here! "

I ignored his superfluous jabber and shut the door behind me and ran out of the house.

Arriving outside I took a deep breath, it was winter, and it was calming to feel the cold snow on my face.

Mhhh….What should I do now? No job, no money no food…. Of course it was a lie, that I wanted to drop of my job…but a lie was even better then saying the truth to that idiot!

Oh….Something came to my mind….I wasn't sure if I was already out of practise, since it had been a while when I did this for the last time….

Hehe….Saga should enjoy his triumphal procession as long as he can…..

Cause now it was MY turn! Listen up people! The master of thieves is back, here he goes "Dark – The master Thief"!!!!!! I was all smiles, oh yeah, Saga will deeply regret what he'd done to me…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capital 2

Slowly but sure I formed a plane inside my mind…Oh yeah….Me, such a genius…hehe….

I could not prevent me from jumping around on the street like a rabbit and laughing like an idiot…. But when I realized all the people looking at me, like at a lunatic, it was already to late…  I pulled myself together and fast sneaked around the corner into a dirty and smelly back-yard… Oh yeah, definitely, that was Tokio, the real, dirty Tokio….

From now on, I made it a rule to be absolutely inconspicuous!

I shouldn't attract attention at all…..cause if no one recognises me, I could follow my secret night job….

But if Dark appears after such a long time…. it's likely to cause problems… 

Cause my mom isn't around anymore and I can't ask her to help me…no!

I wouldn't kneel down in front of her, and implore her to help me again…….No way!

I wouldn't  humiliate myself in front of her eyes…never!

Well, guess how it ends?

After all…. I couldn't contact Dark….therefore I needed my mom's help and…..I CRAWLED back to her like a dog who did great dump….

But did she cares about my excuses? NO! All she did was laughing at me and slamming the door in my face…….Well, that was EXACTLY what I expected her to do….

After a very short time(I guess around 10 seconds) of being depressed I decided to forget about her and do the deed on my own.

Who needs her anyway?

I definitely don't!

Well, after I've been back to Tokio(it took me 2 whole days of travelling to my mom and back to Tokio again….) I wanted nothing more, but going home and sleep for an other two days…

But far from it! When I arrived at home my girlfriend Riku (I swear, that I had totally forgotten  her!) was already waiting for me since….2 days….

Oh, oh, I was pretty sure that she would be extremely put out… 

And unfortunately I was damn right….

Oh, Niwa-san? Already back?

She looked, as she would attack me every second….

I didn't expect you sooo early….

Well…I….I… 

I was searching for a suitable excuse, and though I am a talented liar, nothing came to mind that moment, but telling her the truth, would cause an atomic explosion…inside our living-room…

Yeah honey? I am waiting for a response….

Definitely she did that…

I got fired….

Ok, that wasn't the cleverest thing I've ever said, but hey I was ready to face the great explosion and die like a hero.

Oh, I understand.. Now, I guess you've been looking for a job these...TWO days, right?

What? No explosion….something simply couldn't be right here…..

Nevertheless I tried to smile(must have been looked like an ugly grimace).

Of course I searched for a job…

But let me guess, you didn't found any, right?

Maybe she would explode with a little delay? But I was still able to stop her…

Oh, in contrast! I found a job!

This time it was me who did his "super victory smile"(though I knew that I was still out of work...).

A work, as what? A cleaner? A shoe-seller? Or even hair-dresser?

The sarcastic tune in her voice couldn't be ignored….

No, I got a job as a….(now I had to be VERY careful, not to choose a job I couldn't get in real…)  detective!(That was such a dumb! I would NEVER get a job as a detective again…)

But  luckily she smiled.

Wow, for real? That's sooo great, oh honey you're sooo cool! I am so glad that I got you

Well, I did my best… 

She was so happy, I couldn't disappoint her now….And after all it wasn't such a big lie…I've been a detective 2 days ago, and I should be able to become it again!

And if not….ah, no need to rack my brain, not now.

Well honey, please excuse me, but I got some business to do I took my rucksack, kissed her goodbye. And left our flat again…..

And when I was walking down the stairs I fall asleep for just less than a second, but that was enough…

I stumbled, and trying to keep my balance was totally senseless…I fell and after around 2 or even 3 storeys I came to a stop…..

The last things I remembered were wails of sirens and some guys crying: 

Maybe he's drunk??


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When I  regained consciousness again. I lay in a bed and the whole room was white…

Why the hell white? Maybe I was dead? But if so, the room must be red or black, cause I am pretty sure that I would never be able to go to heaven after all the dumb I did….

I looked around , which was quite senseless, cause everywhere I looked, there were white walls….But hey…..there! As I turned my head far right I recognized that there was a window!

But that seemed to be pretty strange…why are there any windows in heaven, or wherever I was…..

I tried to stand up to go to the large window, but I couldn't move, hey, what a shit is that?

I can't move!!!! I must have cried louder than intended and suddenly someone came to my bed, it was a….. white habit….oh, was this an angel? I stopped crying to hear what he/she/it wanted to tell me….Anyway he remembered me at someone….

The white habit looked pretty strict, and I wonder what he wanted from me…..   

Now Mister…. He looked on a pad. 

Häh? Do angels have "newcomer" lists or what?

I was totally dumbfounded.

…Ah, Mister Niwa, right? he smiled shortly and glanced over his list.

Now,  an arm fracture, a light concussion and…a brain tumour….

Oh wait, the brain tumour isn't yours, it's from the man next door…..someone must have mixed it up….

The white caped man inspected the list carefully…

Hey, what the hell is that for? Why does he inform me about my injuries? At long last I am dead and it really doesn't matter why!(I had to thought at the poor guy next door….a brain tumour…uh-uh…)  To say I was irritated is not the right word….. I was totally confused!

He seemed to be ready with checking his list, cause now he started to inspect me, I was still upset about that farce….

Now Mr… Niwa….I guess you may leave us in around…2 days….well, how about that?

He seemed to wait for an answer…….

Well… I wasn't sure what to reply, cause I didn't understand his question at all….

What does that mean "leave us" does he mean going da hell? But that would be ridiculous…

I wondered, if they have an employment exchange, or a   registration office, here in heaven….

Oh god, what job should I choose? I wasn't sure if it would work in heaven like on earth…cause if it was the same way, I would never get a job…You know, I didn't finish school, and who would take someone without any references?

*Arg*…I was angry, although I am dead and in heaven I still I keep struggling with such dumb problems…. 

Oh Mister Niwa…I forgot to tell you that the paralyses of your body, caused by the heavy anaesthesia, should disappear in about 10 or 20 minutes…Just keep laying quietly 

He laughed horribly….Ha-ha after all you can't move anyway…ha-ha understood the joke?

He was still laughing, what an idiot…..

Cause I didn't react, he left the room and his hysterical laugh got more quite with every footstep he made….

Oh, oh poor Niwa, he still didn't understood what was going on…..

I kept looking around and thought about the silly doctor…..Hey! That's it! Now I knew what he was! He was a doctor! A stupid ordinary doctor!!! That would mean that…….

They got doctors in heaven? No.... Now something quite ridiculous came to my mind....maybe

I wasn't dead???? But that seemed to be much too crazy…

The same moment I thought that, suddenly my whole body started tickling…

Cause I wanted to scratch me I moved my hand and, wow! I was finally able to move again!!

I jumped out of the bed, but unfortunately I was still a bit shaky on my legs and therefore I fell down as fast as I got up….Laying on the floor I felt the cold lino, it was such a delightful thing to feel that you are still alive….but I wasn't sure yet if I was really alive….

To test it I stood up carefully and walked towards the large window….

Short in front of it I stopped….If I look out of it and would see clouds and happy angels flying around it would mean that I am dead…..but if I see streets and trees I must be alive….

Okay…..I took a deep breath...and walked ahead to the window….I felt like a boy who had his enrolment in elementary school….Okay, now I was in front of the window, shortly before I arrived there I had closed my eyes, but now I opened them slowly and…..

Cars, smog, crowded streets, dogs pissing on the street…Yep I was _certainly_ alive…..

After all I wasn't sure if I should be glad about that or not…..

The first thought coming to my mind was: Hey, what's about Riku? How long have I been in hospital? Does she know I am here?….I wasn't able to continue thinking, since someone behind me squeaked and hugged me…When I turned around, I saw Riku smiling at me…..

Okay, that was the answer to my question….

Niwa-chan! Are you all right??? She examined me the way the doc did before.

Oh Niwa, I was really concerned about you…You little fool….always so stressed that you can't walk down a stair without falling asleep.. She smiled again and lead me back to my bed. 

[_ the whole chapter 3 seems to be quite...crazy ^-^ I am sorry if it's much too ridiculous, but please  tell me how you think about it_

_^-^!! Bye bye yours Misaki!]___


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I must have slept several hours, cause when I woke up again it was already dark outside,

and I felt a cold breeze, when I looked to the window I fast realized where it came from….

It was open, I guessed that Riku had opened it, to let some fresh air into the room.

I stood up carefully and sneaked to the window…

I don't know exactly why I sneaked, but I had that strange feeling…..

When I touched the window, I felt that somebody was watching me…

Though I knew that this person stood directly behind me, I had not enough courage to turn around and look who it was. The same moment I thought about what to do now, the person started to talk with a cold and malicious voice.

Mister Niwa…I've been waiting for you to wake up, such a sleepy guy.

Hey! Why does this voice sounds so familiar to me….?

I am here to put a suggestion to you. Think it through before you reject it!

The person, stood still behind me. I suggested him to be a man, without any questions he was!

His voice so dark and threatening… I estimated that he was around 30 Years old.

Definitely he had no children, it was also improbable that he was married or even coupled…Mhhh maybe around 1,80m high…shoe size….40 or maybe even 41… 

You wonder how I could examine all these facts without seeing him?

Hehe, that's my job-secret!

Well Mr Niwa… I felt him moving, he walked around behind my back, but he could not been nervous, could he?

If you should reject my offer, forget this meeting and everything will be fine.

I didn't dare to ask him about the consequences that might follow, if I tell anyone about this here…I gulped, hoping that Riku would stay away till this man was gone… and waited for him to continue.

Listen, I want you to work for me. Of course it's no ordinary job every fool could do!

It's about…taking back some things that are of great value for me…

Oh yeah, everything was clear now! He wanted me to steel for him!

What an idiot! Why the hell does he believe that I am the right one for this job?

Maybe you're thinking about the reason why I choose you for that job?

He laughed, what en evil laugh….

Easily answered my dear Niwa! Cause you are the very best for that business!

My throat was totally dry, nevertheless I asked the question which  I was afraid of hearing the answer.

Wh-why did you choose me? I am an ordinary detective(very clever Niwa! how could you tell him about being a detective???) and I do not have special knowledge about …..(how could I formulate it without hurting his feeling…?)…about stealing.(okay, that was definitely not a good paraphrasing for that activity…).

Again he laughed at me, his malicious laugh…

Oh Niwa, you know the answer on your on, don't you? If not I must have greatly overestimated you!

And I did knew the answer on my own! But how could he know it? Except me, my mom and Dad no one knew about my earlier activities….as…….Dark…..

Now, I see you understand it….you may be out of training, but that's no problem at all, I'll give you everything you need for your...businesses. Well, what do you think?

Okay, keep cool Niwa!!! He is much taller than you, and I suggest he is even much stronger, so running away would be senseless, or even trying to knock him down would be absolutely  stupid! Okay, there were only two choices left: Either consenting to his proposal or rejecting it…When I thought it through….I needed some money, and as he said I would get all the equipment needed for the jobs from him. So, seems to be no problem at all, right? Wrong!

Cause how should I explain my new "job" to Riku? I told her that I got a job as a detective again and not the opposite….Ah, who cares anyway? I wanted that job, offered by the mysterious man!

Okay, Mister…..whatever(had he already mentioned his name???), I accept your offer, under one condition:

I need to get guaranteed, that Riku, my girlfriend is safe, in case I get caught(was it really that clever to mention Riku???).

I starred at the window waiting for a response from this Mister mysterious….

That goes without saying. You'll get informed about the businesses and the places.

Now I took all my courage and turned around, but all I could see was…..nothing!

He was gone?! So fast?? He must have been a ghost….

I shivered, and went back into my bed, and though it was still warm, I felt colder than ever in my life…

When I woke up again it was still dark outside, I looked at my watch and it was already

6:30am….Oh….The talk with the man seemed so unreal to me, I had the feeling that it was just….a dream…Maybe it was one.

I looked out of the window searching for people walking on the street, cause usually the streets are pretty crowded at this time……

But I couldn't see anyone…strange…I twinkled…I could swear that there was something …

First it looked like a huge bird but when I had a closer look at it…it was a person!

Standing on the roof of a skyscraper! As fast as possible I opened the window and climbed upon the window-sill. What the hell am I doing here? 

 Now I stood on the very narrow window-sill, and I had the feeling that there was someone else who forced me to do such dumb..

I thought about the height of the hospital, and all in all it had 25 floors!!!!

And I was on floor….20….fantastic…what now?

I couldn't move a bit for two reasons:

First, I was so scared of falling down, though I knew that I wouldn't feel the impact at all….

I wondered how I might look like if I fall from the 20th floor down to the ground….

I was pretty sure that I would look like a stamp or a piece of mud…

Oh yeah, and the second reason for my paralysis was, that I simply could not move!

It must have been a higher might, playing with me like with a string-puppet…

The same moment I ended that thought I jumped down! I don't know why!!

No person being a bit responsible and having only a bit IQ wouldn't do such shit!!

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

I screamed my head off. But nothing happened, logically…

But when I arrived the 10th floor suddenly the fall stopped, I wondered why and looked around, and directly behind me I saw great wings!!!!!

But when I looked around further I couldn't find a bird or something like that…these wings, they were….they were mine!!!

[Yeah, yeah seem to be as crazy as the last chapter ^-^ but I always get new strange ideasJ]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it...not yet…..

What the hell is this all about???

I cried out loud.

Who is the one kidding me? Is that a dream???

I was surprised be my high and shrill voice and indeed I was very close to a nervous breakdown….Oh God…….. 

Still hovering in the air, I slowly realized my that my power was fainting….

With every second I got weaker and suddenly I felt like falling down from a very high position. I didn't know whether I was dreaming or not, all I could feel was that I fell.

It seemed to be a never ending fall, but the same moment I thought that something suddenly stopped me. Had I already reached the ground? Would I wake up every second? Or would I be dead right now?

I felt nothing, everything around me was could, when I carefully opened my eyes, I twinkled.

There was a light, directly in front of me, it was so white, that it hurt my eyes.

Slowly the light got weaker. Now could see clearly and I saw……..

What??? I wasn't sure if I was dead, but I couldn't be alive at all!

An other guy(I don't like to admit he was good-looking…) held me in his arms, all his clothes were white and he had wings as well, but his were…….white unlike mine, which were  pitch-lack. I starred at him but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see his face………

He seemed to look at me as well and suddenly he said something…..or to say it better…he shouted at me…..

Niwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell you're doing here?????? Are you totally crazy??? You might have died!!

Before I realized it, Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me back from the….roof!

What? Where the hell was that guy? And…..my wings….???

Where are my wings??

Riku stopped pulling me back into the hospital and looked at me as I were a lunatic.

Niwa? What is the matter with you? Why are you talking such a non-sense stuff?

First she was totally angry but now Riku seemed to be really concerned.

Ni-Niwa…….Tears came out of her eyes.

What's the matter with you? Firstly I find you in total trance, being close to jump from the hospitals roof, and now…..you….you ask for you wings?

Now it was totally over, she started to cry unrestrained.      

I couldn't stand it anymore, seeing her crying hurt me so much that I took her in my arms.

Oh Riku, I am so sorry, I even don't know on my own what's the matter with me….

It must have been nightmare…I dreamed, that I climbed out of the window and then I jumped down, but suddenly I had wings and my fall stopped but then…..

I gulped……Could the really been a dream? But it was so realistic…..And the other guy with the wings….? And how the hell did I got up here on the roof?

To many questions, and since Riku seemed to be totally dissolved I decided not to bother her with them….

I don't even know, how long we stood there, but it must have been a while, cause I couldn't feel me legs anymore…

Maybe Riku felt the same way, cause she started to shake her legs a bit.

Then she looked up to me-

Niwa?

When I looked at her, I saw that she was really scared.

Yes?

Now she fixed me and her facial expression got really serious.

I-I don't know what happened, but please, whatever it was, please promise me to take care of you…

Though she couldn't know a thing about all the stuff that happened last night, something in her eyes made me believe, that she understood…..

Cause….I…I She broke off.

I…I don't wanna lose you Niwa, you hear me? Never!

Finishing that sentence she started crying again…

I smiled at her warmly, hoping to make her feel a bit better.

Of course I would never leave you, you know I love you, I couldn't stand being without you…

She really seemed a bit happier and hugged me.

Oh God…..slowly but sure I felt like in a bad movie….What was this all about?

I was quite sure that this white guy and this fall from the house could be no dream


End file.
